


The Lost Ones

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of a series of RPs in different fandoms I'll be turning into fic. </p><p>Very much follows on from 'The Happiness Patrol' and has a couple of spoilers in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Ones

Daisy King had always loved her boss. Helen A had been pretending to be happy for so long and then, finally, she had lost both her husband, who had left her for another man, and her dearly loved dog, Fifi, who had died in a tragic accident... well, incident really. 

Helen had broken that day, unable to pretend anymore and yet, still entirely beautiful if now sadly broken. Daisy had found her that day, cradling her dead dog, and lead her away, finding a shaded spot under a weeping willow tree that was perfect for burying the dog. She had smiled, somewhat sadly, to see Helen finally release the dog. 

She had allowed Helen to cling to her that day, and she had a feeling she always would from now on.

She was quiet as she approached Helen, now calling herself Helen Allsorts, who was sat looking out over Terra Alpha, the place she had once ruled… and helped ruin. There was hatred in her eyes, hatred for herself, and misery. Daisy had allowed herself to watch Helen for a while, letting the other woman sit in silence before she approached a little further, moving to rest a hand on Helen’s shoulder, her touch gentle. 

“How are you feeling Helen dear?”

“Guilty, ashamed… sad.”

Helen’s voice was light even as she looked up at Daisy, smiling slightly sadly. Daisy had smiled softly, hating the sadness in Helen’s eyes and smile. 

“So you finally managed to process some of that anger then?"

She moved to settle beside Helen, her touch gentle as she took Helen's left hand between her own hands, her voice sweetly kind. 

"Why do you feel ashamed? You did what you thought was best.... Whilst you're talking... you may as well tell me what you feel so guilty about... and why you feel... sad?"

Helen, despite herself, had smiled at Daisy, glad of her care. 

“Look at that…”

She had pointed out the window to the ruins of Terra Alpha. 

“That mess is of my creation. If I thought it right or not...I created that."

Daisy had fallen silent then for a little while. 

“Yes you did, and you paid for it. You lost a lot when that man, the Doctor, came…. Your husband, your rule, Fifi… just about everything…”

Her voice was gentle, but truthful. 

“Except me.”

Helen had been silent for the moment, then smiled softly. 

“I know, dear faithful Daisy. You were my reprieve. the Doctor could have taken you from me as well. He would have been justified...but he didn't."

"He did try... I made him swear to let me keep you safe."

Daisy's voice was tender. 

"He knew I loved you Helen. I always have and I always will."

Helen had smiled in silence, gently stroking Daisy’s face, treasuring her all the more for her honesty. 

Daisy had smiled at her gently even as she moved to kiss her gently, needing to let Helen feel her love. Helen had sighed into the kiss, letting herself respond. Daisy had slowly and gently drawn Helen closer, stroking her cheek lovingly. Helen had, despite herself, purred slightly at the sensation. She was loved. Daisy had pulled back slightly, her voice gentle even as she smiled tenderly. 

“My Helen…”

Helen had smiled, all but sighing her reply.

“My Daisy.”

Daisy had hesitated, then spoken softly, sweetly. 

“Come to bed, my sweet?"

Helen had smiled and nodded her agreement. 

“With pleasure"

Daisy had smiled and stood, gently drawing Helen with her to the bed.

“Sit down my Darling…”

Helen, who had once ruled, had obeyed instantly, sitting on the bed in silence, her eyes focused on Daisy’s face. Daisy had moved to kneel over her, settling slowly and carefully into her lap, kissing her gently. 

“My Darling…”

The words were soft but loving, honest and caring. 

Helen had kissed back, stroking her hands up and down Daisy’s back, reveling in the softness of Daisy’s clothing and skin. Daisy, who had pulled back out of the kiss, purred softly and nestled closer, nuzzling Helen’s neck gently until Helen had sighed and relaxed. 

“You okay Sweetheart?”

Daisy’s question was gentle-spoken. 

“Yes… it just feels so good.”

Helen had replied just as softly. 

Daisy had smiled softly, speaking gently.

“I love you.”

Helen had replied gently, finding herself meaning the words.

“I love you too.”

She had tried so hard to not love anyone or anything when she was ruling Terra Alpha, even though she had loved Fifi dearly. Now she was powerless to ignore her feelings. 

Daisy had spoken again, her voice still gentle. 

“My girl.”

Helen had smiled at her words, unable to even attempt to stop herself smiling at Daisy. 

Daisy had smiled at Helen then, unable to hide her love, her words coming to her despite her knowledge that she could do anything she wished. She wanted most to let Helen know how deeply she loved her. 

“My precious.”

Helen had remained silent, smiling at Daisy’s honest words and kissing her neck softly. 

Daisy had smiled again, her touch soft as she moved to gently push aside Helen’s dress, her smile softer still as it fell open, baring Helen’s skin to her eyes, lips and hands. She had spoken softly. 

“I love you, so much.”

She had no wish to make Helen feel as if she needed to do any of this, she wanted only to love Helen, to let her feel loved and cherished. Helen, who was unable to speak from the depth of her feelings for Daisy, had reached up and placed one of her hands on Daisy’s neck, gently bringing her down so that Daisy’s face was pressed into her breasts, it was a silent request for love-making. Daisy had mewed softly at the feel of Helen’s breasts against her face, moving to nuzzle them gently and drawing a pleasured sigh from Helen. Daisy had smiled at the sigh and moved to suckle gently on her breasts. Helen, who had become unused to the physicality of affection and love-making, had begun to pant slightly, finding herself very much turned on. Daisy had continued to smile even as she moved to kiss her way slowly lower. Helen had moaned softly. 

“My love.”

Daisy spoke softly, almost murmuring the words into Helen’s skin. 

“My Sweetheart.”

Helen had responded softly, finally daring to try a pet name, finding it surprisingly easy to use the name for Daisy, she had meant it after all. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Daisy had smiled at Helen’s words, once again kissing her way lower. Helen had begun to moan and buck to Daisy’s lips. Daisy had smiled again, gently nudging Helen’s thighs open before tenderly suckling on her clit, drawing a gasp from Helen. Daisy had purred lovingly and pressed inwards with her tongue. Helen had pressed her hips upward into Daisy’s face, letting her get deeper inside her. Daisy had purred and upped her pace gently, not too surprised when Helen kept pace with her. Soon Daisy had upped her pace again. Helen had begun to squirm a little even as she kept pace with Daisy again. Daisy, who by now was determined to pleasure Helen, had upped her pace again. Helen had begun to pant a little more heavily, moaning with pleasure, and grasping at the bed-sheets. Daisy had purred then, knowing Helen had to be close, and upped her pace one last time. Helen’s body had tensed even as she bucked hard once more and came apart hard. Daisy had smiled, tenderly cleaning her up before kissing her way up Helen’s body and nestling close. 

“My dear, sweet Daisy.”

Helen had murmured, gently stroking a hand through Daisy’s hair. 

“My Helen.”

Daisy had murmured, kissing her softly. 

Helen had put her arms around Daisy and held her lightly but tightly to her until Daisy had smiled and nestled closer again, soon drifting into sleep. Helen had smiled to herself even as she allowed herself to hope this could be a new beginning.


End file.
